In means of passenger transport, such as for example in passenger aircraft, a cockpit region is generally separated from a passenger region by a door. Therein, particular safety measures and counter-terrorism regulations have to be implemented so as to protect the cockpit crew. For example, undesired intrusion into the cockpit region from the cabin region has to be prevented. Further, the door to the cockpit region may be made bulletproof. Similar measures are known from US 2008 164 377 A1 and FR 291 114 A1. On the other hand, the possibility of evacuating the cockpit crew must be provided for example if the door jams. For this purpose, an emergency exit flap which makes it possible to exit the cockpit towards the cabin may be arranged in the door. The emergency exit flap is fixed on the cockpit side so as to prevent the emergency exit flap from being opened from the cabin side. The fixation may for example be realised by pins. To open the emergency exit flap, the pins generally have to be removed by pulling on a wire ring from the cockpit side. Other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.